Crossed Wires
by SparkyCasper
Summary: Neji’s desperate to ask Tenten out for Valentines Day and he finally gets the chance, but there’s a slight cross in their communication. Oneshot


Crossed Wires

Now I was nervous. The thought of doing what I was about to do was far better then actually doing it. That's why I never listen to Lee, or shouldn't anyway.

At this current moment I was standing in Tenten's kitchen, trying to find the courage to ask her out, but I hadn't. God why was I such a coward. I only wanted to ask her out. _But on valentines day, the most romantic day ever. What if she said no?_

I looked around the room, trying to distract my thoughts when I actually noticed the room itself. It had turned upside down. Flour, eggs and every other food seemed to be out on the side, the floor and on the ceiling. It was a mess.

"What are you making?" I asked, walking over to see raisins, apple and peanuts spread out. If this was some cake it was the weirdest thing in existence.

"It's for Sunday," she replied, picking up so more foods and mixing them in a bowl.

"Sunday, _this_ Sunday?" I muttered, looking around the room. She was making something for Valentines day?

Stopping cooking she looked at me, a uneasy hint in her eye. "Well, that's what I wanted to ask you about."

"What about it?" My voice sounded nervous and uneasy ever to me. She smiled scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Well, do you wanna come over, to celebrate together?" My heart missed a beat and my breath caught in my chest. She wanted to spend valentines with me?

"Y...yes," I muttered, too quickly to sound normal and calm. She smiled, chewing on her lip. I returned her smile, feeling myself go red.

"Well, great, I thought you might think it was kind of lame,"

"Why would I think it was lame. I would love to spend it with you." The smile then that crossed her face could have been the most beautiful thing to ever be created. It lightened up the whole room and my whole body.

"I've got a lot to do, so let me get on," I nodded, letting her lead me to the door.

"See you on Sunday then?" I asked, and she nodded flashing her smile again before closing the door. I sighed, turning to make my way to Lee's. He'd make me promise I'd tell him what happened. Another reason why I shouldn't ask him for advice. Or listen to it at least.

--------

Sunday. 6.00. Tenten's. Or rather outside, waiting to go in. To get the courage to enter. Her present was in my clammy hands. It wasn't much, just some chocolates. A Valentines tradition.  
However, although I was standing here waiting, I hadn't entered. Because something wasn't right. Load music was coming from the house and many people were hanging around. Which is when I realized what a moron I'd been. This was a party and I'd thought Tenten wanted to spend the day alone with me. I felt like such an idiot and all I wanted to do was to go home. Tenten had invited me, but if it was a party would she realize if I wasn't there?

Go home was the option. I was too embarrassed to stay. So I turned and walked away.

"Neji, where are you going?" Tenten's voice yelled, coming behind me. I turned to face her. She was wearing a traditional Chinese dress and looked as stunning as ever.

"Well, I was just...," I muttered, feeling like a bit of a dick. What was I doing? I was acting like a love struck teenager.

"But I thought you wanted to spend today with me?" She asked, coming over to stand right in front of me. Her body heat was radiating off my own and I could feel her breath against my chin.

"I did" I lamely said, scratching my neck nervously.

"But wouldn't it also be nice if everyone spend it together." I watched her eyes. She looked so innocent and I couldn't believe she didn't get it.

"Well, I wanted to spend it just us," my voice was harsh and as I spoke I pushed my hands forward, handing her the present. She gave me a curious look, before turning to the parcel. I watched as her hands tumbled with the card, reading it. Once she had, she turned to look at me with shocked eyes.

"Today's valentines day?" She muttered, pulling the whole parcels close to her chest. I frowned, staring at her.

"Yeah, why else would you invite me over?" She bit her lip, looking away from me nervously.

"To celebrate Chinese New Year." _OH!!!! _

I turned and made a brisk walk away. What an idiot. How could I have possible thought Tenten would spend Valentines with me, and what else I had to make an idiot out of my self thinking she did.

"NEJI!! WAIT!!" She yelled, and I heard her running up behind me. I stopped, but didn't turn. She caught up to me, breath ragged. "Why did you run away?" I didn't turn or say anything, just felt my face turn red. Why couldn't she leave me alone.

"NEJI!" I felt her tug on my arm and turned to face her from the impact of it. I knew my face was a scowl but I couldn't help it. I could either look really angry, or really sad. Angry was less embarrassing. She smiled, blushing slightly. "Sorry I forgot," was all she whispered, before leaning forward, getting on tiptoes and pressing her lips gently against my lips. I froze shocked. She smiled and I felt it against my lips, before she removed herself. I watched her eyes open and meet mine.

"You forgot?" I laughed and she nodded, frowning.

"Yes, but if me forgetting made you confess, then I don't mind." She smiled then, laughed even. I blushed, deep red and felt my eyes narrow.

"Tenten, never tell anyone I confessed." She smiled and kissed me again, but I knew that the teasing was just about to being. Wait until she told Lee.


End file.
